Bleeding Pink
by MusicNoteMagic
Summary: What happens when Kagome is possessed and Tessaiga begins to glow pink? What's happening to Kagome and Inuyasha? Who are these people in fancy robes? Is that voice…Tessaiga! What's the story of the mighty sword Tessaiga? Inuyasha! SIT BOY! InuKag/MirSan Pairing
1. Protect Him, Tessaiga!

_A/N: Welcome! I hope you enjoy my first story! Feedback would be lovely :) Talk to you soon and enjoy!  
>~MNM<em>

**Chapter One: Protect Him, Tessaiga!**

_What had gone wrong? _Sango wondered. The day had been perfect, the suns shone brightly and the sky was an awe to see, the scent was fresh of spring not a hint of death or Naraku, and for once Inuyasha and Kagome had not fought. Of course Miroku had groped her, but after the miracle of Inuyasha and Kagome, she couldn't expect another. Instead, disaster stroke around mid-day when Kagome suddenly collapsed to the ground, hollering in pain.

After a shout of "Kagome!" and "Get the old hag, ya damn monk!" from Inuyasha, Kagome suddenly stopped and stood up with a smile on her face despite the fact there was something off about her eyes.

"It's fine Inuyasha," she said calmly, "Just a spasm, I'm much better now. Thank you for caring."

A soft "Keh" came from said the hanyou as a pink blush graced his cheeks. Although Inuyasha seemed to believe everything was fine, Sango wasn't entirely sure and continued to watch the young Miko closely.

Kagome surveyed her surroundings carefully. Inuyasha was on the ground, still blushing with his head turned away. Sango was looking at her, most likely in concern, but she shrugged it off. Shippo and Miroku had gone to get Kaede and would most likely be back in a few. Her bow was on the floor to her right along with a fresh quiver of arrows. With a smirk, she picked up both.

Kagome's smirk did not sit well with Sango, and when Kagome exclaimed "I'm going to go and practice my shooting!" she was glad Inuyasha would not allow her to go so easily.

"I'm coming with you then," he said simply as if there was no room to argue. But argue Kagome did.

"Nope. You are staying here Inuyasha."

"Ha! As if I would let you out of my sight."

"You are staying Inuyasha!"

"I am going wench and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" He realized his mistake right after.

"SIT!" And without a glance at Sango, Kagome ran out into the forest.

"Inuyasha! Are you okay?" ask Sango offering Inuyasha a hand when the spell wore off. He ignored her hand instead focusing on the two that came.

"Inuyasha, my friend, what have you done to Lady Kagome? We could hear the word all the way from Lady Kaede's house," Miroku asked with an accusing but mostly confused tone of voice. The young kitsune, Shippo, jumped up and glared at the half demon.

"Inuyasha! You big meanie! What did you do to Kagome?!"

"Keh. She ran off to go practice and sat me for no reason! To hell with her! Let her be stupid all she damn wants! See if I care!" After a shake of the head, Miroku became much more alert.

"Well you should, don't you sense it?" With a confused shake of the head from the rest of his companion, he continued, "It's a mass of demonic energy, and it's approaching quite rapidly."

Inuyasha didn't understand how none of them noticed before, but looking up at the sky above the Inuyasha Forest, a black mass was in fact rapidly approaching and from the looks of it, it was hundreds of minor demons. Not a problem for Tessaiga, the sword that can kill hundreds in one stroke. It was a problem for the young girl who had just left the safety of their friends a few minutes ago.

Just as Inuyasha managed to jump forward and yell "Kagome!" at the top of his lungs, a similar, but higher pitched, blood-curdling scream tore through the area.

* * *

><p>Contrary to the thoughts running inside Inuyasha's head, Kagome was actually perfectly fine. She stood strong with her bow ready to be fired. Although the bow itself glowed with the pink aura of her Miko powers, the Miko herself was surrounded in a dark aura such as one Miroku has sensed.<p>

The plan was working perfectly. The Inutachi were preparing themselves for battle running into the forest. The demons flew overhead, ready to distract them all, except the Hanyou. The Miko was posed ready to shoot as soon as Inu-Hanyou entered the vicinity. The plan was working _perfectly_ and it took all of Kagome's willpower not to laugh.

But, too focused on its thoughts, it didn't hear the soft confused whisper of a mind regaining consciousness. Kagome, her true mind, awoke detached from her body without a clue of what had happened. From what her mind could tell, it seemed although her senses were at full power and she could _feel _everything, she actually couldn't _control _anything. It was as if a foreign force had grasped her puppet strings and refused her any freedom.

The last thing Kagome remembered was a searing pain on her neck and then darkness. Paying more attention to her body, Kagome realized something was in fact attached to her neck like a flea or tick just much larger. She wondered where Inuyasha and the others were, when she finally noticed the bow in her hands filled with her purifying energy and felt her heart stop in dread.

* * *

><p><em>What had gone wrong? <em>Sango wondered. The day had been perfect, the suns shone brightly and the sky was an awe to see, the scent was fresh of spring not a hint of death or Naraku, and for once Inuyasha and Kagome had not fought. Of course Miroku had groped her, but after the miracle of Inuyasha and Kagome, she couldn't expect another. But now, now they were preparing for the fight against all these demons. It would have been easy with Inuyasha's Tessaiga, but she knew as well as the rest of them that a stronger demonic presence was nearby and without the security of the young girl, the Hanyou would not stop to bother with these lowly demons, leaving the rest of the group to protect the village.

_Goodness, we have relied on Tessaiga too much_, Sango thought as she tossed Hiraikotsu killing at least twenty demons as the bone returned to her. Luckily, as Inuyasha ran forward, his main focus Kagome, he slashed at any demon that dared block his path with his claws. Within a few seconds, Inuyasha was gone and Sango was forced to focus on her task at hand.

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed to himself. He could smell Kagome and luckily she was not injured but he could sense a strong demonic energy near her also.<p>

When he entered within the same vicinity as Kagome, what he saw made him stop in his tracks. The Kagome that stood in front of him he could barely recognize. It was Kagome though, she had the same hair, face, clothing, and bow. In every essence it was Kagome…except in actions and that's what stunned Inuyasha. The young Miko smirked with an evil glint in her eye. Her bow was held with a precision that would rival even top archers such as Kikyo straight towards his heart. Demonic energy swirled around her, cautiously keeping its distance from her purity, and causing her long black locks to rise and float unaffected by gravity. Kagome looked pure evil and Inuyasha felt a fear that no even his older brother could ignite.

"K-Kagome?" He asked cautiously, sticking Tessaiga into the ground. The dread Kagome felt had tripled, she had no clue what to do trapped within her own mind and wondered why people enjoyed replaying history to assume their dirty deeds. Push as hard as she might but her mind always remained a few inches from control. Her body chuckled without her permission.

"Hello Inuyasha, thank you for coming. I worried that I did not scream loud enough for you," Kagome's voice said with a calm that was not shared with her mind.

_INUYASHA!_ Her mind wished to scream. He couldn't possibly believe the person talking was her, could he?

"K-Keh, wench, you should have known Id come. You shouldn't have left!" Inuyasha replied nonchalantly despite the fact his eyes roamed trying to locate the source of the demonic energy on Kagome. Kagome didn't realize that was in fact what he was doing, and instead believed him to think nothing was wrong.

_Idiot._ She thought and if she had control of her mouth, she would have sighed. What Kagome did notice though, was the same thing Inuyasha had noticed a few seconds ago, that the demonic energy was avoiding her miko powers.

Rather than focusing on control, Kagome willed her miko powers to fight at the demonic energy invading her body.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome's spiritual powers began to spread throughout her entire body as an attempt to rid herself of the demonic energy. But just as Inuyasha thought Kagome's spiritual energy would win, it faltered and was pushed back until it rested within Kagome's hands. The smirk on Kagome's lips merely grew larger.

_Do not think that just because you are not in control, that you do not feel pain. I could kill you, little girl. _

The voice did not scare Kagome, but it did anger her. Just as she felt she would be able to defeat the demonic energy, an unbearable pain on her neck cause her lose concentration. Her swears could rival Inuyasha's.

"I grow tired of this," her voice said without permission, "It is time you die Inuyasha, any last words?" With that Kagome's screamed within her mind and pushed on the mental restraints as hard as possible. Although she was still unable to take control of her body, Inuyasha could see the inner struggle and watched as bloody tears began to run from Kagome's eyes. Her body growled but did nothing about them.

"I won't fight you Kagome," Inuyasha said leaving his torso wide open, "So take your best shot." Kagome screamed again as her body smirked.

"Gladly," her body said and prepared to shoot. Desperately Kagome looked around and her eyes landed on the forgotten sword Tessaiga, still in Inuyasha's hands but with the point buried in the ground.

_TESSAIGA!_ Kagome thought. _Tessaiga, please! Protect Inuyasha! Please Tessaiga! PROTECT HIM!_

With that Kagome felt a pulse run through her mind, as at the same time a pulse ran through Tessaiga. Inuyasha looked down at the sword in question seeing as it pulsed but not with him.

"Tessaiga?" Inuyasha questioned at the same time Kagome's arrow was released from her bow.

_INUYASHA! _Kagome's mind screamed. Tessaiga pulsed one more time, and Inuyasha's arm had pulled out the sword and placed it in front of him protectively before Inuyasha even realized what happened. When the arrow hit the side of the blade, it didn't bounce back, inside the arrow seemed to have been absorbed by Tessaiga and both Tessaiga and Inuyasha pulsed as the sword glowed pink.

_Pink?! _Wondered both Inuyasha and Kagome's mind.


	2. Pink Tessaiga?

_A/N: Two reviews! How exciting :3 Enjoy~_

****Chapter Two: Pink Tessaiga?****

Similar to the Meido, the entire blade of the Tessaiga was colored in a pure pink color. It sparked and seemed to move in waves on the blade. Inuyasha felt a calming aura coming from the blade despite the fact his palms began to burn lightly, as if the sword was rejecting him. He felt his own yoki flare as if it disagreed with the sword in from of him. Despite this, the sword continued to pulse with him.

"What's this?" Kagome asked with a smirk on her face.

"Oh well," she continued, "At least I have more!" She said happily as she notched another arrow and let it fly through the air.

_Inuyasha! Why won't you dodge it?!_ Kagome's mind wondered in exasperation.

Inuyasha wasn't paying attention though. He was confused by the will of Tessaiga, telling him to swing. Was Tessaiga telling him to hurt the human he had vowed to protect? Nonetheless, Inuyasha trusted his sword and with a quick apology, turned towards the incoming arrow and sniffed the air.

_There_. Inuyasha thought, smelling something that was similar to the Wind Scar but not exactly. Feeling Tessaiga's will take over as he swung, Inuyasha yelled the only words that came to his mind.

"Ripple of Time!" Inuyasha yelled as a pink pulse escaped from his sword and suddenly the area was quiet and still. Looking around, Inuyasha noticed the arrow was frozen in mid-air. Taking a moment, he easily destroyed the arrow with his claws and looked over to the girl that had collapsed to the ground.

"Ughhh….Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome called out hesitantly. Her head spun as she felt herself finally gaining control, the presence in her head still there just unmoving.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping up, and landing next to Kagome, temporarily forgetting the pink glow of his sword and the burn on his palms, "Are you okay? What do you remember?" Kagome was having enough trouble trying to adjust to her body, feeling dizzy and as if she was getting a headache, and Inuyasha's questioning did not help. She groaned, shaking her head.

"My neck, Inuyasha, take it out my neck. _Please_." She said with another groan, lowering her head so Inuyasha had a clear view of the back of her neck. It was round and brown, about the size of a tennis ball, and had its tiny little claws imbedded into Kagome's neck as its fang punctured her neck giving it the ability to drink her blood. Although it was currently frozen, as was the rest of their surroundings, it still caused Kagome pain with its tiny claws. With a quick pull from Inuyasha, the bug was removed and he examined it closely. It was similar to Myouga's fiancé, Shoga, with its possession power but it was less advanced, seeming more like a common bug rather than a youkai.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Despite the fact she had her hand pressed to the back of her neck, she felt much better with the removal of the bug. Looking at it and its creepy little legs, it took all her willpower not to scream and vomit.

_That was on my neck? Please tell me not for long…I need a bath._

She did not ask about the burn marks on Inuyasha's palm. Noticing Kagome's sick expression, Inuyasha quickly crushed the bug between his fingers and flicked it off into the distance, wiping the blood and guts on his haori.

"Possession flea, used mainly by possession demons," at Kagome's confused face, he continued, "Let's go get the others and I'll explain."

Throwing Kagome on his back carefully, he ran in the direction he had come from hoping Sango and the others had destroyed the minor demons, but tightened his grip on Tessaiga just in case. Kagome looked around, amazed at how nothing seemed to move at all. The wind was still, leaves floated in mid-air, and it was as if time had completely stood still for the pair. With a blush, Kagome realized how romantic this would be in other circumstances, but sighed knowing her wild dreams would never come true.

Ignoring her, Inuyasha sniffed the air locating the scent of his pack, and sped up as the stillness of the area set his senses on high alert. It didn't help that his sword Tessaiga was completely calm, almost as if the sword thought this was a joke.

"Eh, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a small voice. Taking a glance back, he noticed she was cuddled up to him, a small frown on her lips.

"Yeah Kagome?" He heard her sigh once again.

"Did…Did I hurt you?" He scoffed at the guilty tone in her voice.

"Keh. Does it look like I'm hurt wench?"

"I just…I'm sorry Inuyasha. It seems people just like bringing up the past in the form of me over and over again." At that, Inuyasha flinched remembering the hatred in Kikyo's eyes when she pinned him to the Sacred Tree.

"Wipe your face Kagome," he said ignoring her previous statement. Surprised, Kagome touched her face realizing blood covered her cheeks.

_I was crying tears of blood? _She questioned.

"You're different than her Kagome. You're different than Kikyo."

That left Kagome wondering whether he meant it as a compliment or insult.

* * *

><p>"Kagome!" A high pitched voice squealed as soon as the pair entered the vicinity. Within the next breath, a little orange ball of fur launched itself up at Kagome. Looking around they noticed that luckily all the demons had been killed, but their friends (excluding Shippo) seemed to be frozen where they stood.<p>

"Kagome, why is Tessaiga pink?" Shippo asked.

Kagome tilted her head in confusion, ignoring Shippo's question, wondering why he had not been frozen when Tessaiga pulsed again. Looking over at Inuyasha, she noticed the confused look in his eyes as he gazed at his sword.

"Tessaiga wants me to plant it into the ground," he said confusion still gracing his features, but that quickly left as he looked up at their two friends and smirked, "But would you like to have some fun with them first?"

Kagome and Shippo looked at each other before sharing a smirk and an evil glint in their eyes. The three got to work rearranging their friends.

After a few "Move this arm there!" and "Inuyasha be careful!" the three were finished and stood back to admire their work.

_If only I had a camera_. Kagome thought as she looked at the couple eagerly. They had managed to place Sango and Miroku in the perfect position for kissing. His hands were on her waist, her around his neck, their eyes were closed, and their lips were centimeters away from each other. It wasn't an easy task since the couple was frozen and they had to be careful they didn't break anything, but luckily Inuyasha's strength and Kagome's gentleness made it happen. Now it was just time for the couple's reactions.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked, and with a nod from his companions, slammed the blade of his sword into the ground and watched as another pulse went through the area and everything moved once again. The pain in Inuyasha's palm lessened as the sword returned to its normal form.

But the three only paid attention to the couple wrapped in each other's arms. Both visibly froze, feeling a touch that had not been there seconds ago. Miroku opened his eyes and relaxed, realizing it was Sango that he was mere centimeters away from kissing. On the contrary, Sango did not relax when she opened her eyes, instead her face grew pink, then red when she noticed her friends watching them. The look in Miroku's eyes calmed her down a bit, until she felt a familiar presence on her backside, and before the group could even blink, a red handprint appeared on Miroku's cheek. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo snickered as Sango walked ahead screaming.

"You pervert! You're so lucky I don't throw Hiraikotsu at you right now! Pervert! Is it too hard for you not to be a pervert?! Ugh! I can't stand you right now!" Sango yelled trying to calm her pounding heart.

"Sango, you wound me! It's my hand, its cursed I tell you!" Miroku exclaimed, but Sango was not listening and continued walking to the village with pink cheeks.

_Pervert, pervert, pervert, pervert! I should have listened to Hiraikotsu and disposed of the perverted monk! _Sanga thought as she walked away. Of course Miroku would ruin any sweet moment between them! But…it wasn't like she wanted to kiss Miroku or anything! She just couldn't stand how perverted he was!

Realizing talking to her was fruitless, Miroku turned to his companions. It took him a second but then his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he rubbed his red cheek.

"Wait…I know I always say my hand is cursed, but I sure don't remember being in the position of kissing Sango, and you two weren't here a few seconds ago." Miroku said and his confusion was the last bridge to tumble. Shippo burst out laughing, falling to the ground with tears in his eyes. It had been his idea to make the couple appear as if they were kissing and being a child he couldn't contain his laughter anymore. Soon after Kagome joined in the laughter and even Inuyasha chuckled.

"Your…haha….Your face was pr-pr-priceless!" Kagome said before she was hit with another wave of giggles. Helpless, Miroku looked over to Inuyasha who just smirked and shook his head. Inuyasha waited a few minutes for the pair to stop laughing, and once they did began to walk towards the village.

"I'll explain everything when we get to the village," Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded in agreement.

"And we have a lot to talk about," she finished.


	3. Can You Explain, Tessaiga?

A/N: Shorter than the rest since its a lot of dialogue. I'm really happy with all the reviews so I hope you like! Happy New Year's!

About using Japanese terms? I have a few mixed in but Im trying not to have a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Can You Explain, Tessaiga?<strong>

"Can ye explain what happened? Miroku and Shippo came looking for me then ran off before explaining anything," Kaede asked as she prepared a cleansing potion at Inuyasha's request…or demand.

"The last thing I remember was walking towards the village with everyone. We had gone and gathered those herbs from Jenenji like you asked Kaede," Kagome started.

"Ah yes, thank you child. Miroku and Shippo have already given me the herbs when they came stating you had collapsed," Kaede replied as she mixed herbs together.

"Yeah, I remembered an unbearable pain in my neck and then nothing," Kagome continued.

"Yeah Kagome, you collapsed but then a few minutes later you claimed you were fine and wanted to practice," Sango said.

"And you sat me! Wench," Inuyasha grumbled in his corner. Kagome flashed him a sheepish smile and apologized.

"That's when we ran back Kagome!" Shippo jumped up excitedly and added. Kagome gave him a big smile and gestured for him to sit in her lap.

"Yes Lady Kagome, and after Inuyasha was done with his…er…tantrum, I informed the rest of a demonic energy I had just sensed," Miroku added.

"Oh yeah!" Sango exclaimed, "Why didn't any of us feel that? Not even Inuyasha noticed." Said half demon glared at Sango.

"Maybe we were all too busy worrying about Kagome?" Shippo suggested innocently. Miroku and Sango were a bit reluctant to accept that reason, and Inuyasha shook his head.

"Keh! Brat you don't know anything. They didn't want us to know they were there."

"Hey! Kagome! Inuyasha is being mean!" Shippo cried tugging on his adopted mother's shirt. Giving Shippo a hug, Kagome looked over at Inuyasha.

"Didn't you say it was a possession flea on my neck?" At that, Sango's eyes widened and she jumped up, digging into her bag until she found a small red seashell. Opening it, she rubbed her fingers into the cream and looked at Kagome.

"May I?" She asked, and when Kagome nodded, Sango rubbed the cream on Kagome's neck where the flea was.

"Thanks Sango, but what's a possession flea?" Kagome asked looking between Sango and Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat back with his eyes closed so Sango took the chance to explain.

"A possession flea is sort of like Myoga's fiancé Shoga, remember how she possessed all of us? The difference is Shoga is her own person, she has a mind, a personality, her own motive to possession. A possession flea doesn't. They are created by possession demons for the sole purpose of whatever that demon wants. They have no brain, they are mindless. They attach themselves to a host and feed on their blood and life energy and tie their soul with that person's temporarily, which is how they can possess people. Since they merge with the host, they also gain the ability to act nearly exactly as the host, which is how it knew to sit Inuyasha. Just like any parasite, they could potentially be deadly but for possession fleas it's either by making the host kill themselves or by the initial wound not being treated, hence why I used that cream on you. Possession demons are very rare though and usually killed at birth so it's a wonder how one managed to survive and possess you."

"Naraku," Inuyasha growled darkly. The rest of the group nodded.

"Then what was that voice I heard?" Kagome asked.

"The possession demon, it can talk to the host through the flea," Sango answered. Satisfied with that answer Kagome nodded.

"Inuyasha, can you explain what happened with you and Kagome?" Miroku asked. With a grunt, Inuyasha opened his eyes.

"I found Kagome and she didn't look like herself. She was ready to shoot me. I knew it wasn't her," he started giving Kagome a sharp look, "I knew there was a mass of demonic energy surrounding her. I wasn't going to hurt her or anything but then Tessaiga pulsed, just not with me." Everyone could see the confusion on Inuyasha's face.

"That's because it pulsed with me," Kagome interrupted.

"With you?!" The group exclaimed causing Kagome's face to turn pink.

"I…I was worried about Inuyasha okay?! I woke up unable to control my body that was about to shoot Inuyasha with my purifying arrow! So I panicked! I pleaded with Tessaiga to protect him and it pulsed with me."

"That's when Tessaiga acted without me, it protected me from the arrow."

"It absorbed the arrow."

"And it turned pink…"

"With my miko powers."

"That's why it burned my palms!"

"Can someone explain what is going on?!" Sango exclaimed interrupting Kagome and Inuyasha. The pair blushed realizing they had forgotten the rest of the group.

"Tessaiga absorbed my purifying arrow and began to glow a bright pink, in a way it looked like Meido Zangetsuha," Kagome explained to the group.

"Tessaiga froze time," Inuyasha added. Sango and Miroku's eyes widened and then…

"It was you guys!" Sango exclaimed as her face went red with rage.

"Keh." Obviously Inuyasha.

"But it was funny Sango!" Shippo.

"We meant no harm, I promise." Kagome. Sango huffed and crossed her arms. Miroku had a small smirk on his lips and inched closer to Sango.

"We'll be doing more quite soon," he whispered seductively in her ear and SLAP! His cheek flamed red with a handprint.

"Continue Kagome, Inuyasha," Sango stated through clenched teeth as she glared at Miroku.

"Inuyasha froze time, and the flea froze with it, freeing me from its control."

"Then I squashed the bug obviously."

"I understand why Inuyasha and I weren't frozen, but what about you Shippo? You didn't freeze."

"Could it be this?" Shippo asked as he lifted his hair to reveal a bandage from Kagome's time.

"Oh!" Miroku exclaimed.

"It's probably like when Kaguya froze time! We wear something from Kagome's time and we aren't affected by it!" Sango concluded.

"But what does Kagome's purifying powers have to do with time?" Shippo asked and the group had no answers.

Kaede walked over to Kagome and handed her a cup.

"Here child, drink this. So it seems Inuyasha has a new technique to master. What do ye plan to do?"

"Keh. Go hunt Naraku obviously," Inuyasha stated. Sango glared at him.

"Idiot, don't you think Kagome should rest?"

"Keh."

"Perhaps we should wait for Myoga and Totosai, they always come when Inuyasha learns a new technique, and Myoga won't come if there's danger," Shippo suggested.

"That sound like a good plan Shippo, a very good plan," Miroku stated.

"Keh."

"Don't be difficult Inuyasha," Sango stated.

"Fine, fine, fine! We'll stay!"

"Ughh…guys can you make some food?" Kagome asked looking nauseous.

"I apologize child, I know it is not the best tasting but it will cleanse your body of any remaining demonic energy," Kaede stated.

"I'll make the food tonight Kagome," Sango offered and Kagome flashed her a grateful smile.

* * *

><p>The group decided to sleep early that day after the events that happened. Kagome couldn't sleep though, something seemed to keep her up.<p>

"Sleep wench," Inuyasha stated without opening his eyes.

"I can't," Kagome admitted sheepishly.

Wordlessly, Inuyasha picked Kagome up and laid her down in his lap with a blush.

"Sleep."

So Kagome slept. As did Inuyasha.

But when they opened their eyes, white.

"Inu-Inuyasha? Where are we?" In the distance a voice chuckled.

"Don't you know?" The voice asked.

"You're inside Tessaiga!"


End file.
